


Forget about school, for a minute

by Larryswonderworld



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternitive Universe, Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Harry, College, Dirty Talk, Dominant Louis, Fingering, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, School, Sex, Short Story, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Harry, dom!Louis, namecalling, one direction - Freeform, ordering, sir, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryswonderworld/pseuds/Larryswonderworld
Summary: “Louis, please, stop staring at me. I am really stressed right now and I can’t have you  distract me,” Harry said while flipping a page in his notebook. “I still have to finish my essay, start my analysis on the works of Oscar Wilde, I have to summarise half of this book and I still have to start with my exercises on-““Baby-”“Maya Angelou. Which- fuck, where have I left my binder?” Harry grabbed his bagpack and started rummaging in it, tossing out a few things. Tears out of pure frustration and stress were forming in his eyes, “For fuck’s sake I really don’t have the time for this shit and-““Harry.”Immediately, Harry stilled. He recognised that tone, and he felt himself relax.“I’m sorry,” he whispered.Louis frowned. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I want you to go upstairs and be in position when I join you, okay?”-Or; Harry is stressed and Louis knows how to calm him down





	Forget about school, for a minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 

“Harry, baby, want any tea?” Louis asked while softly pressing a kiss to Harry’s head.  
“No thanks,” Harry mumbled while jotting some words down in his notebook.  
“Are you sure, love? You’ve been sitting here all day. Maybe you should go outside for a minute, get some fresh air and then restart. It’ll do you good.”  
Harry sighed. “I really don’t have the time for that right now, Lou.”  
Louis pulled back the chair next to Harry and sat down, facing his boyfriend. Harry had woken up early today to do homework. He started at 7:30, when the sun wasn’t even up. It was getting closer to dinnertime and the only time Harry moved was when he went to the toilet or grabbed a new bottle of water. But that’s literally all. Louis was getting a bit worried. He knew how important his education was to Harry, but he also knew that it was impossible to study all day without at least a single break. That being said, he didn’t quite understand why Harry felt like he needed to study so much. He was smart, did well at school and his grades had been excellent so far. Sure, this was his last year of college and he would be graduating this year, but this much stress was unnecessary.   
“Louis, please, stop staring at me. I am really stressed right now and I can’t have you distract me,” Harry said while flipping a page in his notebook. “I still have to finish my essay, start my analysis on the works of Oscar Wilde, I have to summarise half of this book and I still have to start with my exercises on-“  
“Baby-”  
“Maya Angelou. Which- fuck, where have I left my binder?” Harry grabbed his bagpack and started rummaging in it, tossing out a few things. Tears out of pure frustration and stress were forming in his eyes, “For fuck’s sake I really don’t have the time for this shit and-“  
“Harry.”  
Immediately, Harry stilled. He recognised that tone, and he felt himself relax.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
Louis frowned. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I want you to go upstairs and be in position when I join you, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay who?”  
“Okay, sir.”  
“That’s what I thought. Now, up you go.”  
Harry practically jumped out of his chair, almost running towards the stairs. Louis smiled a little, and then turned towards the table. He noticed Harry’s to do list, containing tons of stuff to do. A few dots had already been ticked off, others were still open. He slowly grazed his fingers over it, smiling at Harry’s handwriting. Even during stressful times, Harry continued to keep everything neat and tidy. A complete difference to how his boyfriend was in the bedroom: messy and dirty. Louis licked his lips and slowly made his way upstairs, excitement already bubbling in his stomach, lust tickling down his spine.

Harry almost tripped while taking off his jeans, his sweater discarded on the floor. He was just in his black CalvinKleins. His skin was buzzing and his mind was already starting to become a little dazed, his homework long forgotten. He knelt to the carpet, his knees sinking into the soft, red fabric. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. It had been a while since he and Louis had done this- the whole playtime, bdsm kind of thing and Harry was ready to take everything Louis would give him. He needed it. Harry’s bowed his head and clasped his hands behind his back right on time, because a few seconds later Louis came in the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
There was a moment of silence, in which Louis let his eyes wander over Harry’s (almost) naked body. “Good boy,” he praised, his hand caressing Harry’s cheek. “Ready for me, looking so good.”  
Harry blushed, pride swelling up in his belly, leaning into Louis touch. “Thank you, sir.”  
Suddenly, Louis’ hand was gone, “Did I say you were allowed to talk?” he snapped, brows frowning. “Answer me.”  
“No sir,” Harry whispered.  
“I can’t hear you.”  
“No sir!”   
“Here I was, thinking you would be good today,” Louis huffed. “Looks like I need to punish you.”  
Harry shuddered.   
“I want you kneeling on the bed, hands behind your back,” Louis ordered, stepping back so Harry could stand up. Which Harry immediately did, moving towards their bed like Louis told him to: hands behind his back, knees digging into the mattress.  
Harry had his eyes closed, his breath was already becoming heavy. What was Louis going to do to him? The silence was almost unbearable to him, laying thickly in the room as smoke: making him breathless and dizzy. But in a good way.  
Suddenly, he heard Louis taking a step closer. “Oh baby, look at you. Waiting for your punishment like a bad boy. Are you a bad boy, Harry? Tell me.”  
“I’m trying to be good-“  
Smack! Louis hand made contact with Harry’s bum, leaving behind a red spot. “That’s not what I asked. Have you been a bad boy or not?”  
“I’ve been bad, sir.”  
“Thanks for answering me and addressing me politely. I have decided not to spank you anymore, so far. We’ll do that another time, maybe. Right now, your punishment is to stay silent. I don’t want to hear anything from you unless I ask you too, otherwise you will not be cumming today. Safewords are, of course, the only exception. And I will be blindfolding you. Is that okay, Harry?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Can you repeat what I said?” Louis always wanted to make sure his baby knew what was going on. It happened once that Harry was already in subspace before Louis had explained what he was going to do with him, and it wasn’t something Louis wanted to experience again.   
“I have to be silent, except for safewords and when you tell me to speak. Otherwise no cumming. And I will be blindfolded.”  
“Good boy,” Louis purred. “Give me the safewords.”  
“Red is stop, yellow slow and green is go,” Harry breathed.  
“Good,” Louis said. And there it was again: the silence. Thick like smoke, heavy like steel, shooting sparks like electricity. Harry felt Louis eyes on him, so intense that he felt goosebumps arising on his skin.   
Slowly, Louis raised his left hand and touched the hot skin of Harry’s shoulder. The muscles under the tanned, inked skin tensed, before immediately relaxing into the touch. Louis moved down slowly, following the dip in the middle of Harry’s back, where his spine was, towards Harry’s soft bum. Harry sucked in his breath, almost moaning when he felt Louis give his bum a small squeeze. He had to be silent, otherwise he couldn’t release and he desperately needed to. It wasn’t a matter of want, it was a matter of need. Louis removed his hand to get the blindfold which was laying on the edge of the bed.   
“Tell me when it’s too tight,” he ordered while blindfolding his submissive boyfriend. The black silk blocked Harry’s few, enabling him to see where his boyfriend was or what he was going to do. It meant pure trust, having faith that Louis wouldn’t do anything Harry didn’t like.  
“You look so delicious like this, pet. Waiting for me to do something, anything,” Louis gave Harry’s bum a slap. “Bet you are gagging for me to fuck you, to fill you up real slow and good and fuck you until you fall apart.”  
Harry bowed his head and bit his lips.  
Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips and pulled him backward, his clothed crotch making contact with Harry’s bare bum. “Can you feel how you make me feel? If only you had been good, I could be deep in you..”  
Suddenly, the warm body behind Harry was gone and Harry had to take a deep breath in to pull himself back to right now. He had to be good for his dom.  
The room was quiet again and Louis placed his lips on Harry’s shoulder. Carefully, almost not touching, Louis let his damp lips explore Harry’s back. Slowly, oh so slowly, he went down towards arguably his favourite part of Harry: his bum. He took his time to get there, sometimes moving up or sideways, keeping Harty on the edge. Harry almost forgot how to breathe, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Don’t make a sound, don’t make a sound, please don’t make a sound, he mentally said to himself.   
Louis, on the other hand, was completely calm and enjoyed seeing his boyfriend struggle. He decided it was time to give him a little something of what he needed, and lifted his lips to blow hot air at Harry’s hole. He pushed apart both of the buttcheeks to get a good look at his boyfriends hole. “You look good, baby. You’re doing really good, you’re punishment is almost over. Can you bend forward so I can take a good look at his pet?”  
Almost immediately, Harry bended forward, resting with his underarms on the mattress so he could push his bum up.   
Louis’ mouth started to water, and he unhurriedly let his finger wander down Harry’s crack, only stopping for a little while at Harry’s hole to put in the tip of his finger, before moving on to softly touch Harry’s balls. Harry had to bite into the covers, or else he would have screamed.   
“I think that’s enough punishment for you, love,” Louis said. “You’ve been so good, so silent for me. You wanna be fucked, love? You can talk.”  
“Please,” Harry sputtered out. “Please, sir.”  
Louis took off the blindfold and helped Harry lay down on the bed. “Can you open yourself up for me baby? I’ll fetch us a bottle of water real quick.”  
“Of course,” Harry mumbled lowly, already grabbing lube so it wouldn’t hurt when he opened himself up.  
Louis bend forward and snogged his boyfriend for a minute before quickly walking downstairs to get them a bottle of water, like promised. When he got upstairs, he found his boyfriend in a broken state already, competed red faced and moaning. “Louis, please, I can’t-“ Harry whined. “I need-“  
“I know baby, I’ll help.” Louis rushed to take his clothes off and knelt down on the bed in between Harry’s legs. “I’m here baby,” he whispered, kissing Harry’s belly sweetly before replacing Harry’s two fingers with three of his own, slowly spreading his boyfriend, preparing him for his own cock. “You feel so good, love, all warm and tight for me. So good,” he said, while pressing kisses to Harry’s thighs. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”  
Harry whimpered. “Can’t wait to be filled up.”  
When Louis decided that Harry was prepped enough, he moved up so he was face to face with a flustered Harry. “Hi baby,” he said, kissing his lips.  
“Lou,” Harry whispered, closing his eyes and letting Louis press open mouthed kisses to his face and lips. He giggled and crunched his face. “Weirdo.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too, Lou.”  
“Are you ready, babe?” Louis asked.  
“Always,” Harry said, spreading his legs so Louis had enough room. “Please, fuck me.”  
They had decided long ago that they didn’t need condoms and Harry was already lubed up so Louis could quickly line himself up, before pushing in very, very slowly. Knowing Harry needed a bit of time to adjust, Louis bend down to press kisses to Harry’s chest, distracting his curly boyfriend from the burning pain that was probably going on.   
“Can you-“ Harry breathed out slowly. “You can move, Lou.”  
And so Louis did, bottoming out slowly before pushing in again, a low moan rumbling from deep in his chest. “Feels so good, Haz, so good to me,” he praised.  
“Needed this,” Harry moaned, pushing down a bit. “You always fuck me so good, so good.”  
Louis stilled for a moment so he could kiss Harry. “Love you so much.”  
“You, too,” Harry said with glazed eyes. “Can we maybe- like, sideways?”  
Louis nodded and slipped out of Harry so they could both turn around. He propped up a pillow under both their heads and slowly entered Harry again.   
They were skin against skin, so close to each other. This could possibly be Harry’s favourite position: he was so close to Louis, like they both shared the same body. It was slow, it was warm, it was good, and they both came while Louis kissed Harry’s neck while they were both moaning and panting and mumbling little praises to each other.

When they had both caught their breath again, and Louis had wiped away their cum, Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis neck. “Thanks, Lou,” he murmured, slowly drifting to sleep.  
“You’re very welcome baby,” Louis whispered, playing with a string of curl. “Please don’t stress about school, you’re doing so well and you’re so smart.”  
Harry tilted his head and kissed Louis chin. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated 


End file.
